


A Song of Nameless Lions

by Lannister69GoldenTwins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, One True Pairing, Sibling Incest, True Love, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannister69GoldenTwins/pseuds/Lannister69GoldenTwins
Summary: “Jaime Lannister, the true hero, the brave Golden knight died protecting his people. Honorable, dutiful, beautiful, handsome, strong, he is what all men wish to be and what all women desire to have in bed... “So they all sang a song for him.The brave golden knight.Jaime Lannister of Casterlyrock....  ...  ...The “nobody” kept calling her name, his only true love’s name. How long had he been calling in this dark...No one answered. There was no one.He had lost her forever...
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 49





	1. Jaime POV

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be a proper story since I do not have writing skills nor good vocabulary choices. It’s also my first time posting... Please forgive my bad waiting skill.  
> I first got this idea in my dream. Then it just kept popping in my head. 
> 
> This story took place after the Night King was killed... Jaime did not return to Cersei. Tyrion did not help Cersei.... They left her....  
> Cersei somehow managed to escape. Qyburn was not dead and he and a young squire Tommy (random new character)helped her escape. They headed to Pentos.  
> Jaime was still in the North trying to lead a new life with out Cersei.

Part 1

Jaime tried to live a new life with out Cersei. He tried very hard...  
The word “forced” would be better. He forced himself to be happy with his new life and hoped to punish Cersei by that.  
Not that Cersei would know. He did not even know if she was alive or dead.  
No she was alive. He knew... or he hoped.  
Somewhere in his heart, he hoped she lived...  
He hoped she missed him and suffered. 

However his actions would cause something he would deeply regreat for his entire life... he would lost something most important forever... 

.....

The war ended. Daenerys died. Bran became the king.  
Jaime stayed in the North temporary with his brother Tyrion. He was having a relationship with an ugly knight named Brienne. He was the one that knighted her and she deserved it. Jaime was planning to marry her as well.  
He thought he loved her...he was suppose to love her... because that was what everybody expected of him.  
Redemption arc, some called it.  
They all said he finally became a brave and true knight.  
Finally people acknowledged him for what he truly was.  
They even made a song about him.  
The honorable golden knight who kept his oath!  
Jaime Lannister of Casterlyrock.  
Not a king slayer anymore. 

Tyrion wanted Jaime to be happy and Jaime wanted the same for Tyrion. For Jaime to lead a new life with that ugly but good hearted woman would make Tyrion happy too.  
Jaime finally became the honorable knight everybody expected him to be.  
Good new life was awaiting for him.  
Or so he thought so...  
He forced to believe so... 

The north was cold...  
... and so was his heart..  
It must be the weather...  
The winter was there...  
Jaime slept...  
Eyes wide opened... with out even a blink.

He was happy. He believed he was happy.


	2. Cersei POV

Part 2 

At first Cersei believed Jaime would find her... but her “beleive” became “hope”, and “hope” became “nothing” when she found out Jaime was very happy with out her. 

Jaime really left her. 

So if Jaime didn’t love her anymore then what was the point of her living. She had nothing. Only an unborn baby with out father to love him/her.

She has always wanted to throw herself out of the tower of red keep if it had not been for Jaime and her children.  
Her life was miserable since childhood. All she had was Jaime.  
Even as a kid, Jaime was loved by everyone but she was loved by no one, not even her own father. She was just a pawn to her father since the day she was born.  
Her mother might have loved her but she left her as well...  
Her husband never loved her from the day they got married.  
People said she was so beautiful that all men loved her but that was a lie.  
She was nothing but just an eye candy.  
No men loved her except Jaime.  
All she had was Jaime. Jaime was her everything...  
Then there came her golden children, her love children she made with Jaime.  
Joffery, Myrcella, Tommen... 

But then they all have left her...

Pentos was beautiful.  
She settled in a small cottage overlooking the sea.  
She was very thankful for Qyburn and Tommy, a young stable boy who somehow reminded her of younger Jaime although he had brown hair and dark purple eyes. Not the appearance but It was his brave optimistic nature that resembled Jaime.  
They saved her life but she had nothing left to give them...  
She was no longer a queen.  
She had brought some gold and expensive jewelries but those would not last forever. 

Cersei thought of throwing herself in the sea... but she could not when she thought about her baby.  
Cersei had nothing left anymore except two treasures.  
The first treasure was her unborn baby... a baby with out a father...  
The other treasure was her seashell.  
A seashell full with memory of Jaime’s love.  
Those two treasures kept her will to live ... for a while...


	3. Cersei POV

Part3

Cersei visited a mysterious red priest one day and that was how she found out Jaime was alive and doing well in the North. At first she was angry that he did not even try to look for her. Soon her anger became sadness... She looked through the crystal ball and saw Jaime and Tyrion, laughing and happy..... She also found out that Jaime was getting married.  
She wasn’t shocked because somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew that this day would come... 

Jaime, her golden knight.... he was no longer her golden knight.... or was he ever her golden knight? Maybe all was just her delusion... Maybe Jaime never really loved her from the beginning....

No... that was not true... 

Walking by the beach of Pentos, Cersei thought back the oldest memory she had with Jaime...  
They were at Casterly rock...  
Their mother was still alive and they were innocent, carefree and happy. Yes, happiest moment in their life... (or perhaps it was just happiest moment in Cersei’s life... now that Jaime has found his own happiness)  
Back then they still shared bedroom and they were always together. 

One day, Jaime found beautiful seashell when they were playing at the shore.  
He was so proud he found it.  
She was upset all her shells were small or crushed...  
Jaime saw through her sadness and he gave her the seashell he found. 

Cersei: “This is so beautiful... But Jaime... you found it...”

Jaime: “I found it for you... besides your smile is more beautiful.” 

Then he kissed her. 

Jaime: “I’m your knight, remember?”

Cersei: “You’re my beautiful golden knight!!” 

Good old memory...  
Cersei looked at the seashell...  
Yes, she still had this.  
She wondered if Jaime still remembered this seashell...  
She wondered if Jaime still remembered her....  
Maybe even he did, his feeling for her has changed to hatred...  
Actually hatred was better. 

“The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference.” 

Her mother told her once....

As Cersei continued walking, she saw a group of men who seemed to look like hedge knights.  
They spotted her.

Man 1: “Hey... beautiful...” 

Man2: “ I’ve never seen you at any brothels in this area. Are you new?” 

They had mistaken her as a whore...  
How low she had became...  
From a queen to a nameless whore... 

Man3: “I will take her. Hehe” 

They had disgusting grin on their face...

Cersei: “I am not a whore.” 

Man1: “That’s awesome... so we don’t have to pay!” 

Cersei wanted to turn back and leave... but she was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter...   
> It was hard for me to write but I needed to add this chapter in order to have the “character development” of Jaime later on.


End file.
